A Nightmarish Reality
by Sunset16
Summary: Deathstroke the Terminator held an american teenage boy at gunpoint earlier this morning at the local airport, the boy was later identified as the Titan Robin who has not been seen since the bombing here in Jump.... Aprentice Story
1. The Deadly Chase

Chapter 1

_The Deadly Chase_

Dark ominous clouds drifted from the sea. Thunder rolled across the sky, and lightning lit up the night. A drizzle of water fell from the clouds giving the city a slight mist. People retreated into their homes as the rain thickened, all save one...

His feet pounded on the sidewalk splashing mud and water onto his dark uniform. His heart thumping against his ribcage and his ragged breathing barely heard over the monstrous storm. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin and his raven hair was matted to his scalp with rain, sweat, and blood.

He slipped in a puddle and slid to the middle of the street tearing the skin from his knees. He jumped back up, ignoring the pain, and ran. The tower getting larger with each stride, finally he reached the beach. He paused to catch his breath. Looking at the tower, he realized none of the lights were on.

_'They must be asleep'_ he told himself.

Sea water splashed onto his body, his injuries screaming in pain. He turned around to see if _He_ was following him.

All he saw was darkness, yet one flash of lightning revealed his pursuer. Heart pounding, he was desperate for escape. His only option was the storm torn sea. He jumped to his death.

Swimming with all his might he finally met a rock and pulled himself out of the freezing water gasping for air. Lightning flashed and thunder echoed through his head, he slowly looked up. He stiffened in fear when he saw two stone-toed boots.

An unmerciful hand gripped the hair on his head and yanked him to a standing position. A hand then lifted his chin to look at his enemy's face. He jerked away and jumped to the next rock. Jumping farther and farther the rocks lead to the mysterious island where the tower stood.

He punched in the security codes, thanking his friend when the doors opened

Hearing pounding footsteps he ran inside and up the stairs.

He hid in the gym hoping he wouldn't find him and mentally kicking himself for leading his pursuer into the tower with his friends. The doors swished open and soft but heavy footsteps continually drew closer to his hiding position. He ran through the man's legs and out the door running towards the roof to keep his friends from harm.

The lightning danced across the sky, the rain refusing to let up, and the only light was shining from the landing pad. The boy heard the door open a second time and whipped around as a shadow covered his own.

His opponent drew back his arm and threw it at the boy, who ducked but didn't see the foot hurtling towards his chest until it was too late. The blow sent him sliding into several wooden crates. He quickly got up and charged with a battle cry, but the man anticipated this and closed his hand around the boy's fist and cracked it back.

Receiving a kick to the head, the man staggered backwards but quickly regained his footing and pulled out his bo-staff. The boy had no weapons, having lost them to his enemy, which left him defenseless and scared. A sharp blow to the head sent the boy to the ground, knocking the air from his lungs. He rolled to the side as a fist hit the area his head had been only seconds before. He jumped up and threw a round-house kick back at the man, but he grabbed the boy's foot and held him still.

The boy tried to maintain balance on one foot but the man pulled him off the ground holding the boy upside down. With all the strength he could muster he rammed his fist into the man's stomach. He dropped the boy and he ran at the man again. The man dodged the boy's oncoming attack and kicked his back. With a strangled yell the boy flew off the edge of the tower, the man not too far behind.

------------------------------------------

A loud clap of thunder woke the young alien from her dreamless sleep. A resounding crash caused her to jump. She quietly peeked out her bedroom door. Nothing. Passing it aside as her imagination, she decided to get a glass of water. She walked into the operations room. Pulling a glass form the cabinet she proceeded to fill it with cool water from the sink. She looked out the window and watched the rain beat against it and as an occasional flash of lightning light up the sky. Another clap of thunder echoed through the night, sending shivers down the alien's spine.

"Starfire?"

The alien turned around to the door, a girl with a blue cloak, and her face covered in shadow was standing in the entrance.

"Hello friend Raven, may I inquire as to why you are up at this hour?"

"I should ask you the same question."

Raven glided down the stairs and landed next to Starfire. She lowered her hood and looked at the aliens face, she could tell she had been crying- her eyes were red and swollen, her face was splotchy, and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

"Starfire, you shouldn't cry over him any more, he's gone, he could be dead for all we know."

"Robin is not-"

_CRASH!_

Shards of glass flew everywhere as a shadowed figure landed in the middle of the room. The person was on his hands and knees gasping for air. Raven pulled out her com-link and called the guys.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! We have an intruder in the tower!"

The girls jumped when a second person came crashing into the room. This person was much taller, muscular, and older compared to the one on the floor. The man walked over to the boy, ignoring the two Titans, and kicked him in the ribs.

The boy flew into the computer mainframe then fell to the floor. He slowly got up, for he was obviously in pain, then the man hit him upside the jaw. The boy pushed off the floor and kicked out aiming for the man's chest, but he caught the boy's ankle and swung him towards the kitchen into the girls as the guys came in. The boy rolled off the girls and helped them up.

"Robin?"

Starfire gently ran her fingers across his cheek, mindful of the scars on his face. Not noticing the man, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran to the girls.

"Star, Rae, you guys al- Robin?"

Robin slowly backed away from his friends, but ran into something far worse. He started forward but the man was too fast, he wrapped his arm around Robin's chest bringing him to his full height. The Titans instantly recognized the cruel mask-Slade.

"Titans-"

"Don't. Move"

They froze as they saw a knife raised to Robin's throat. Blinding lights shone through the broken window- the team having to shield their eyes- and wind whipped through the room.

Slade lowered Robin to the floor, but kept the knife barely inches away from his neck, and walked him to the window. Slade moved the hand with the knife then pushed Robin out.

Robin yelled at the sudden drop but was caught by a strong metal hand and it pulled him into the helicopter. The robot bound Robin's hands behind him and held him still as Slade jumped onto the aircraft. Slade walked up to the boy and picked him up by the front of his uniform bringing them eye to eye- Robin's feet dangling above the ground.

"Next time you try a stunt like that; I _will_ kill them and destroy your precious city. Do I make myself clear?" he said with anger slipping into his voice.

"Y-yes." Robin stuttered with anger.

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes Master."

"Good boy."

Slade dropped the boy, and left him for a smaller part of his punishments with the robots. Robin closed his eyes to try to block out the pain and tried to find the mistake of how he got caught in the first place...


	2. Remembrance

Chapter 2

_Remembrance_

It was a normal day, and the Titans were sitting in the operations room doing the usual. Raven's nose was buried in another gothic novel, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in a heads on battle on their newest video game, and Starfire was rambling on and on about another one of her holidays to Robin who was doing research at the kitchen table.

"Starfire."

"Yes friend Robin?"

"Could you please go talk to one of the others, I'm trying do work."

"All right," she sighed.

Starfire flew over to the couch with Cyborg and Beast Boy, but was interrupted.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Major fire downtown! Titans go!"

-------------------------------------------------------

The fire had spread to four buildings on the corner of an intersection before they finally put it out. Miraculously everyone survived and there were only minor injuries. Now they had to see that the buildings were taken down without anyone getting hurt.

"Raven, direct the crew from above. Starfire and Beast Boy, help move some of the larger pieces, Cyborg make sure they don't start another fire by upsetting the electrical wires."

The team went off to their assigned task leaving Robin with the police men to deal with crowd control.

"Alright people, back it up. We don't want any of you getting hurt." Robin said as he directed the observers and reporters away from the buildings.

One of the buildings began to slowly come down, and then every thing went quiet.

_**"RUN!"**_

Robin spun around, the crew and his team was fleeing the area.

"What's going on?"

"There's a bomb in the building and it's about to explode!" a crew worker cried.

People began to run as fast as they could from the building.

_**BABOOOOM!**_

Glass, wood, and concrete erupted from all sides. Robin was cut by glass as it flew from the few remaining windows, dodged several pounds of concrete, and ran to the center of the street. The pounding of the debris finally calmed, but smoke, ash, and dust still lingered showing no signs of leaving.

Robin looked up when he heard the engine of a car. The sound of a car door opening made him alert.

"Who's th-?"

A strong hand suddenly covered his mouth, startling him. He thrust his arm upwards hoping to hit his attacker in the face, but a vice-like grip on his wrist twisted his arm into an unnatural position. Robin struggled to get free, only bringing more pain.

He tried calling for help, but his screams were muffled by the hand against his face.

He reached for his com-link, his last hope. He managed to pull it out, then the grip on his right arm was gone and before he could blink a sickening crack was heard and the com-link went flying. Robin began to yell and fight against the man as he was dragged towards the car.

As they got closer he saw who was in the car- well, more like _what _was in the car; _Slade bots_. And he could only guess who was forcing him towards it, _Slade_.

Before he could react Robin was shoved into the car and one of the robots from the front had him tied up. The robot forced him into his seat as Slade got in.

With the dust starting to clear the car began to move.

Robin's masked eyes widened as Slade held up a trigger.

"It's nice to have my apprentice back, and this time your friends won't be able to do anything to save you."

He pressed the button.

_**BABOOOOM!**_

The last three buildings exploded without warning sending cries of pain into the air with the remainder of the buildings.

Enraged, Robin sung his leg around in an attempt to hit in Slade's face. He caught the boy wonder's foot barely inches away from his mask.

"Hmm. Pretty good, but not good enough."

Slade rammed Robin into the side window with extreme force. The glass shattered on impact, a deep cut forming its way across his head. A cry of pain escaped the boy's lips before he could stop it.

_"Robin? Robin is that you?"_

"STARFI-"

Robin tried to call before a hit to the head stopped him; Robin struggled to keep his eyes open. He tried to yell for help again, but Slade pulled out a syringe and stuck it in his arm.

As Robin's eyes started to close he could swear the madman was smiling under his mask.

----------------------------------------------------------

Robin slowly opened his eyes, a spitting head ache rushed into his senses forcing him to close his eyes. He gingerly touched the sore area and felt gauze wrapped tightly around his head. He rubbed his sore wrist as he reopened his eyes.

Sitting up he saw a small amount of light was shinning under the crack of the door.

There were no windows so he couldn't tell what time of day it was or what day it was for that matter. The small room consisted of the cot he was sitting on, a desk and chair, and a miniature closet.

Shivering as his bare feet touched the cold, hard floor; he walked over to door and tested the door knob. It was unlocked! He quickly and quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

_'Either Slade forgot to lock the door, or he doesn't think I'm awake yet.'_ He thought as he tip-toed down the narrow hall towards the door, '_What am I thinking? Slade would never __**forget**__ anything."_

Suddenly he heard footsteps and voices carrying down the passage not at all far behind him. Seeing an open door he hid inside.

_"...the bombs are all set and if he's not careful, the Titans will have no idea what hit them."_

Robin heard a door open leading to the room where he woke up. Robin carefully poked his head out the door as Slade walked into the room.

_"Looks like the little bird escaped the cage."_

_"It shouldn't be too hard to catch him; he's been out for three days hasn't he Mister Slade?_

_"Yes, but he is very resourceful. We'll have to be quick if we want to catch him before he reaches his friends."_

Robin froze at the words three days; he couldn't have been out for_ three_ days

"...that's not possible."

He jumped at the sound of his voice; he didn't want to say it aloud.

Heavy footsteps drew closer to his hiding place. Unable to move without being seen, he froze in place.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him, a shadow towered over the crate he was behind.

Slade snapped his fingers and several robots came in from a door on the other side of the room.

"Search the room and **don't** let him escape. Bring him to me when you find him," were his simple commands before he left the room.

---------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them too long to catch Robin.

He had discovered the robots were slightly different than the last time he faced them.

They were faster, stronger, and more durable than usual.

_'Probably got an upgrade,'_ He thought sulkily as they dragged him into a larger room.

The eerie sounds of gears twisting and turning rang through the darkened room. A large monitor screen took up an entire wall. The multiply divided screen had video feedings of all the rooms, several of the city, and even some from Titans tower. Looking up there was a catwalk across the ceiling, steel support beams in random places holding up the building, and two to three windows on each wall letting in little to no light.

Robin figured it was night because he could see stars and they were near the docks because of the salty taste in the air.

_"Looks like the little bird decided to come out of hiding."_

The robots threw Robin at Slade's feet. Robin quickly resumed a standing position, not wanting to be kneeling before him.

"I have to admit, you heal faster than one would think. Which means, we'll begin training sooner."

"T-training? For what?"

"My young apprentice," he said shaking his head," training that will make you stronger-faster than you ever dreamed, I'll teach you more advanced fighting techniques, how to rob a high security vault without setting off alarms, and how being a villain is more fulfilling than being a hero."

"I'll **never** be your apprentice again!"

"Oh, I think you will," he said directing Robin towards the monitor screen, "I have bombs located under Titans tower and on the fault lines all over the city, and if you disobey your friends and city _will_ be destroyed."

"...no, not again," he said barley above a whisper.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Robin took a deep breath trying to figure a way out of his current situation, but, unfortunately, found nothing.

"...yes," he whispered.

"What was that Robin?"

Knowing Slade was just toying with him, he wanted to say something to drive Slade up the wall, but with what was at stake he decided against it.

"Yes," he said louder.

"Yes, _what_?"

Robin gritted his teeth so hard he just knew he heard them crack.

"Yes, Master."

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it my _apprentice_?"

Robin's only reply was fast, hot tempered breath as he attempted to resist attacking the man.

"Well, Robin?" he asked walking in front of the boy, his eye narrowing in rising anger when the boy refused to answer.

His metal clad fist met the boy's jaw with a sickening crunch sending him flying across the room.

Slade quickly walked over to the boy, his fingers curled around his neck and slammed him into a steal support beam. Robin tried to pry away the massive fingers that were cutting off his air supply.

"Silence is _not_ an answer, boy, and every time I ask you a question, _answer me._ Is that _clear_?

"...yes... Master."

"Good."

He released his hold on Robin and allowed him to fall face first on the ground.

"Take him to his room," he told the robots, "and **lock **the** door** this time."

Robin felt the robots grab each arm then drag him out of the room.

About halfway down the hall, he back flipped knocking the robots off his arms, causing them to crash into the wall.

Remembering there was a door in the same room he came out of-he ran for it. Slade didn't hear him until the door slammed behind Robin, then he swiftly followed him into the stormy night...


	3. Terminal Troubles

Chapter 3

_Terminal Troubles_

Robin woke with a start, feeling stupid to have fallen asleep in the helicopter. His body ached from the robot's brutal punishment; he knew it would only get worse after Slade's. He groaned mentally as the helicopter landed.

Slade gripped Robin's forearm so tight he felt a bruise forming. As he dragged Robin into the warehouse, Robin could feel the anger radiating off him.

He tried to remember the path they took through the warehouse, but it was so full of twists and turns he was surprised Slade knew where he was going.

After several minutes of the extreme pain of nearly having his arm ripped off, Slade opened a door that revealed two sets of narrow steel stairs that lead to a basement.

Robin attempted to plant his feet, but Slade was too strong.

He threw Robin down the two flights of stairs, and with no way to protect his already injured head, the cut reopened and several new cuts were formed.

He rolled off the last stair and onto the concrete floor.

Before he could blink a fist flew into his face knocking him across the room causing him to land on his back, which broke his wrist.

Robin fought the white hot tears that threatened to fall, not wanting Slade to think he was weak.

Slade grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled them face to face.

"Not the smartest idea Robin, you know I could easily destroy your friends and city, with just the push of a button."

Robin remained silent.

"You _know_ silence is not an answer."

"Fine... I won't do it again."

"Oh, I can make sure of that, but that's not what I want to hear."

"I'm...sorry."

Slade narrowed his eye dangerously.

"I'm sorry ...Master-ugh!"

Slade threw Robin to the ground and snapped his fingers. Two of his robots appeared and grabbed each arm.

"You know, my apprentice, now that the Titans know you're alive and well, we'll have to leave sooner than planed."

"L-leave?"

"Oh didn't I tell you?" He said sarcastically, "We're going to visit an old friend of mine in Tibet."

Slade smiled at the look of horror on Robin's face.

"We're leaving in the morning. There will be clothes in your room for you to change into when you wake up. See you in the morning my apprentice."

--------------------------

The sun hadn't even risen when a sharp rap on the door roused him.

He looked around the room for a second; there was a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes laying on the chair and a pair of sunglasses sitting on the desk.

He quickly changed out of the torn apprentice uniform and into the clothes, reluctantly pulling off his mask and slipping on the sunglasses.

He looked in the mirror that hung on the outside of the closet door, he combed the hair out of his eyes wishing he had gel to re-spike it for it was long and in the way.

Thankfully only one scar was really showing, it ran diagonally across his right cheek and one barely showing but noticeable just the same was a deep gash across his forehead. Several bruises covered his arms and he could see rope burns around his wrists.

_'I can't believe this is happening.'_

The door flew open so violently it bounced off the wall. Robin jumped into a fighting stance.

"No need to be skittish, Robin. Come we are leaving."

Robin said nothing, but took a deep breath and followed Slade out the door.

--------------------------

Robin leaned back slightly in the privet jet's leather seat, his eyes never moving from Slade as he watched him look through several 'important documents' as he had called them. Robin finally moved his eyes away form Slade to look out the window.

Slade had said they would have to stop at the public airport to meet his so called friend and he would use it to his advantage.

He felt the jet tip downward slightly for the landing, Slade must have felt it too because he put the papers back in the bag and looked at Robin.

He knew the boy would be forming an escape plan; he'd just have to be ready. Robin heard the papers stop shuffling and looked over at Slade.

The plane landed and Slade stood up. He walked into the other section of the jet and came back seconds later.

His regular mask was gone and a new mask-one that looked like a face-and dirty blond hair was in its place. He was wearing a black suit with a silver tie-he looked like a business man on a company trip.

The jets doors opened and stairs rolled up to their side.

"Move and I'll trigger the bombs. Am I _clear_?"

"Crystal," muttered Robin glaring at Slade.

A woman no older than twenty walked up the stairs.

"Are you Slade Wilson, sir?"

"Yes, I am," he said with a warm smile as he handed her a check.

"Your ride is outside the terminal."

"Thank you, Miss Ana."

She bowed her head slightly and walked down the stairs.

Slade picked up his bag and glared dangerously at Robin.

"Keep your mouth shut and stay close to me,_ understood_?"

"Yes... Master," He added quickly as Slade reached for his pocket for the trigger.

"Good. Now come," he ordered.

Robin stood up and followed Slade down the stairs. Knowing they had to pass through the terminal, Robin forced himself to wait for the opportune moment.

Slade stopped briefly at the counter to purchase tickets for the return trip home.

Robin leaned against the counter 'patiently waiting' for Slade. When he was sure Slade was busy talking to the man he took off across the terminal.

Slade stuck the tickets in his bag.

"Pleasure doing business with-," the man began before Slade took off after Robin.

Robin stole a glance over his shoulder to see Slade gaining on him.

He picked up the pace and several frightened yells followed the two as they crashed into people and dodged young children.

He came to the center of four hallways and ran in the direction of the restaurants and gift shops.

Robin ran inside one and picked up a magazine, hiding his face as he stood next to a family of four. He took deep breaths to even his breathing and chest movement.

Slade walked into the store.

Robin's heart skipped a beat.

He looked around carefully. Seeing no one familiar he narrowed his eye then turned and walked out the door.

Robin lowered the magazine with a sigh of relief and the lady next to him looked at him strangely.

"Was he looking for you?"

"Uhhhh, Yes, but, don't worry I'll catch up with him later."

A young boy standing next to the woman looked up at Robin.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"Because I can."

"I always thought you were supposed to wear them in the sun, ya know **sun**glasses," said a teenage girl next to the boy.

"Jessica, Jason, don't be rude."

"Sorry Mom," apologized the kids.

"What happened to your head?" asked Jason.

"I fell down the stairs."

"Ouch! That had to hurt!"

"No, really Jess?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Stop arguing, please," said Robin massaging his temples.

The kids gave him an innocent smile and quickly changed the subject.

"So... how old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Cool, I'm 13 and Jason's 10. Guess what he wants to be when he grows up."

"What?"

"I want to be the greatest detective ever!" yelled Jason, "Just like Robin!"

"I heard he disappeared," said Jessica

Then Robin and the kids followed their parents out of the store.

Robin frowned.

"I did."

The kids stopped in their tracks and gave him a curious look.

"Let me tell you a secret...," he whispered.

"I am Robin."

"Wow!"

"Dude! This is awesome!"

"And you know the man that followed me into the store?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Well, that was-"

_"Hello apprentice."_

Robin's face paled as the cold, smooth voice interrupted him.

He jumped up and turned around, pushing the kids away.

Slade's black and orange mask covering his face once again, and in his usual costume.

A fist slammed into his face breaking his sunglasses and knocking him into the store's window.

He quickly got back up and attempted to run, but Slade was too fast. A kick to his back sent him back out the store and sliding across the hall.

People ran as Slade walked out of the store. He towered over Robin, making him feel weaker than before.

Slade's foot pressed on Robin's chest limiting his air supply.

"How many times have I told you, your friends can be easily killed, but maybe I should demonstrate it for you?" he pulled out the trigger.

"No, please don't," he begged.

Slade lifted his foot off the boy and jerked him to his feet.

Security guards rushed around the corner as Slade pulled out a gun.

Robin tried to run, but Slade's arm wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground, the gun pointed at his head.

"Freeze!" but they froze when they saw who it was, "No, not again."

"Drop the gun!" yelled a younger officer.

"You_ really_ think I'm going to do that?" hissed Slade pressing the gun into Robin's head.

"D-drop the gun!" he yelled again.

"I _will _shoot him."

"H-help!" choked Robin.

"Lower the gun!" yelled another officer.

Slade cocked the gun and pressed it harder against Robin's head in response.

"FIRE!"

_Bam Bam Bam Bam!_

The four officers fell to the ground-dead.

Slade quickly put his gun back in his belt as loud voices and running footsteps headed their way.

Still in shock, Robin didn't realize Slade was dragging him out the door.

The bright sun caused him to close his eyes for a spit second, and he was shoved into a car. He tried to open the door, but it was a child protection lock, meaning, he couldn't get out.

He stared out the window in fear as the car sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He took deep breaths and tried to moisten his chapped lips with his dry tongue.

"Need some water mate?" a boy asked handing Robin a bottle of water.

He gave the boy a curious look and took the water draining it.

"You must have been thirsty," he said shaking his head.

"What do you care?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

Robin took in the boy's features, he had dirty blond hair falling a little past his ears, bright blue eyes, and dark tan skin. His accent reminded Robin of an Australian.

Robin looked up to the front of the car; Slade and another man were engaged in a conversation, not paying any attention to the boys in the back.

"Name's Dustin, what's yours?" asked the boy.

Robin didn't answer.

"Suit yourself mate."

Robin rolled his eyes and looked out the window, trying to listen to the conversation between Slade and the man driving the car.

"When do you need it done?"

"Tonight."

"Not a problem," said the man, his lips twisting into a crooked smile as he looked over at Slade.

The man's blood red hair ruffled in the breeze that came through the open window, his sleeveless forest green shirt showing off his tan muscular arms.

"But when we get to base-"

"I know I know," interrupted the man," So what exactly did he do?"

"Took off across the terminal and involved a young family."

Robin's heart beat faster.

"So what does fate have in store for them?"

"Nothing from me, Robin can take care of it."

---------------------------

It took them three hours before the car finally turned onto a dirt road.

Dustin had pulled out a lap top and was busy with something. His hair slightly covering his eyes that were staring nonstop at the screen as his fingers flew across the keyboard. The steady clicking was beginning to drive Robin insane and he glared at him.

Slade had even looked up from what he was doing and glanced at the boy through the rear-view mirror. He smirked when he noticed it was bothering Robin so much, he could tell he was about to hit the boy.

The car started to shake slightly when they pulled onto a gravel driveway. Two full grown oak trees sat on either side of a large house shading it from view.

The car pulled to a stop behind the darkened house.

The doors unlocked and Robin pushed the door open and jumped out only to run into Slade.

He grabbed Robin's forearm and dragged him towards the door to the basement and threw him down the stairs.

"Next time you pull a stunt like that more than one person will suffer," he hissed holding up the trigger, his thumb hovering over the button.

"I'm sorry Master."

"_Sorry_ isn't going to cut it apprentice, you'll need to learn your lesson the hard way."

--------------------------

"Dude! Look at this!"

Beast Boy waved the days newspaper in the air. The team gathered around as he read it aloud.

_"__**Trouble in Tibet**_

_Mercenary Deathstroke the  
Terminator held a teenage  
American boy at gun-point  
earlier this morning at the  
local airport. The boy in  
question was later recognized  
as Robin from the Teen Titans,  
who has not been seen since  
the bombing in Jump City  
earlier this week. The bombing  
occurred at story continued-see  
bombing."_

The teens exchanged worried glances.

"They even have a picture," added Cyborg

The picture was actually a freeze frame image form a security camera of Deathstroke with his arm wrapped around Robin's neck and a gun pressing against his head.

But there was no mistaking that orange and black mask.

Deathstroke _was_ Slade!


	4. Slade's Past

_A Nightmarish Reality_

Chapter Four: _Slade's Past_

"Deathstroke? I thought he was Slade!" said Beast Boy.

"Deathstroke might be a code name for him, which might mean that Slade is his real name," Cyborg explained.

"Maybe, or it could be another code name," Raven suggested.

"There's only one way to find out."

Cyborg stood up and walked over to the mainframe. After a few seconds of steady clicking, several paragraphs full of information popped onto the screen.

_Slade Wilson, also known as Colonel Slade Wilson, lied about his age so he could join the army and quickly distinguished himself as one of the youngest decorated soldiers._

_Slade continued active duty and volunteered for a medical experiment in resisting truth serums. In reality this was government testing, aiming to create meta-humans from normal humans. The experiments left Wilson bedridden until he recovered. _

_The experiment gave Wilson the ability of using 90 of his brain capacity, making him a master tactician. He also has heightened strength, agility, stamina and reflexes._

_In addition, he has rapid-healing powers and is immortal, being able to return from the grave and regenerate himself. Slade also has years of combat training._

_He is above average in hand to hand combat and is skilled in use of all kinds of weaponry. Wilson was later discharged from the army after rescuing his friend, Wintergreen, despite his orders on the contrary, and no one has heard from him since._

The Titans exchanged worried glances.

_Slade was immortal!_

_----------------------------_

Sorry the chapters so short! But its good cuz the titans now know some important info right? The next chapter will be up soon! I just have to type it out! It took me so long cuz of exams and projects!


	5. Forgotten Memories

_A Nightmarish Reality_

Chapter Five: _Forgotten Memories_

Pain. His body was almost numb from it. Several cuts and bruises adorned his body and he could barely see out of his swollen eye. His head was once again re-wrapped; a migraine was steadily pounding away at his head, and the little eight year old Hispanic boy sitting across from him wasn't helping anything in the matter. The boy was beginning to annoy Robin, and he could tell the boy was trying to keep from laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" demanded Robin.

"Oh, nothing," he said resting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

"Because I only take orders from my Master unlike _some _people," he said starring at Robin.

His shoulders shaking from repressed laughter.

_"Behave Yourself!"_

The boy immediately fell silent and sat up straight, Robin rolled his eyes. The boy's name was Chasco. His dark hair was in short spikes and his brown eyes matched his skin and were full of mischief.

His Master sat on his left- the man with the blood red hair- Damon, Slade had called him; he also said something about this man being from the Netherlands and the boy from Spain.

Slade had also said something about Dustin's Master not being able to join them because of 'business'. Robin was personally glad he wouldn't be there; it would be one less person to worry about while he tried to escape tonight.

Robin saw Chasco's lip curl slightly in disgust when he saw the dinner, some kind of fish, with a roll, and vegetables. It was small, but it would be worth every bite because he hadn't had anything to eat since he was captured in the first place.

Dinner seemed to last forever, probably because Dustin and Chasco were making fun of him the whole time and Slade didn't seem to care or notice. After a painful thirty minutes of sitting next to Slade dinner was finally over and Slade directed Robin to a small room.

The room held a rather large machine that took up the far wall, and a metal table in the center of the room. Robin shook his head, for some reason he was getting tired.

"The sleeping pill I put in your drink should be starting to take effect."

Robin began to panic, his knees gave out from under him, but Slade caught him before he fell to the floor. He carried him over to the table and strapped him down. As Robin's eyes began to close he strapped a metal helmet to his head.

"In no time Robin, you'll remember nothing of the Titans, only that you belong to Me."

"...no..." said Robin weakly.

"See you in the morning my apprentice."  
----------------------------

He sat up in his bed and looked around. He felt like he had forgotten something, but couldn't place his finger on it.

_"Good morning apprentice."_

Robin jerked around. A man with a black and orange mask stood in the doorway, his Master, Slade.

"Relax, you took quite a beating."

"What happened?" he asked placing a hand on his head.

"The Teen Titans captured and tortured you, because you wouldn't join them. I was actually lucky to save you; you've been out for the past two days," he paused to let the information sink in, "The Titans are furious that their plan failed and will do everything in their power to get you back, they will tell you lies almost convincing enough to turn you against me."

Slade smiled under his mask as Robin looked at him in fear and anger.

"They will even try to tell you, you were once their leader, but you won't believe any of their lies will you, apprentice?"

"I'll never believe them Master, I promise."

"That's my boy."

------------------------------  
"So the machine worked?"

"Perfectly," answered Slade leaning back in his leather armchair as Damon worked on his weapons.

"So, what kind of memories did you put into the boy?"

"Ones that will scare him of his old mentor and the Titans, I also planted some memories that will lead him to believe that-"

_"Master?"_

"Yes apprentice?" asked Slade turning in his chair to face the door.

"Didn't you tell me to meet you in here?"

"Yes I did, but I have a question for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you hear any of our conversation?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping if that's what you mean."

"I wasn't asking if you were eavesdropping, I was asking if you heard anything," his voice remained cool, but had a taste of anger.

"N-no, sir, I didn't hear anything."

Robin saw Damon raise his eyebrows slightly at the disrespect.

Slade motioned Robin closer.

"I have a mission for you," Slade smirked as he saw Robin's face light up, "I need you to take out a family for me, they have caused trouble and we need to get rid of them before it gets any worse. Do you feel up for it?"

"Of course, anything for you Master."

"Meet me on the main floor in exactly five minutes and we'll leave."

Robin bowed and left the room. Slade turned to Damon.

"Once he takes out the family, his mind set will be nearly permanent, and it won't be long until the Titans are finished."

_Author's note:_ wow! School's finally out! Sorry it took so long to do this chapter! Exams are killer! But now there over and I'm free! Yippee! Next chapter soon!


	6. Murder

_A Nightmarish Reality_

_Chapter Six: Murder_

The full moon bathed Gotham City in an eerie greenish glow. The sidewalks full of pedestrians and the distant sound of police sirens echoed through the night. The low rumble of a small jet landing on a warehouse attracted the attention of a few gangs in the area. Two dark figures stepped out and stood on the ledge overlooking a small, crowded apartment complex.

"The apartment is section B, number 45."

The smaller of the two started to move but the taller one grabbed his arm.

"Don't mess this up," he said sternly.  
"I won't Master."

The small boy jumped off the warehouse and ran down the road.

_"Be mindful of the alarm,"_ said a cool voice through his earpiece.

"Don't worry Master," he replied climbing the fire escape.

He looked into the nearest room, a young boy walked in the room. Jumping back from the window he shot his grappling hook pulling him up the rest of the 4 story building. He ran to the door on the roof, cautiously opened the door, and slipped inside and down the stairs.

He reached the hallway and looked up and down the hallway for any unwanted witnesses. Seeing none, he darted across the hall to number 45. He reached into his belt and fingered his gun as he knocked. A little girl stood in the door way. She looked familiar.

"Mommy, its Robin!"

Robin raised his eyebrows in confusion, _'How does she know me?'_

_"Ignore what the girl says, kill them. Now!"_

Robin pulled out the gun

_BAM!_

The little girl fell to the ground-dead.

"What's going on in here?" asked a woman walking into the room.

_BAM!_

The mother fell dead.

The father stuck his head around the corner.

_BAM!_

He was dead.

This only left one person-the little boy.

Robin walked down the small hall and stopped at a closed door and opened it. A low growling noise issued from the room and a large German Shepard stepped out of the shadows teeth bared and yellow eyes fixed on Robin. He froze.

"Master, t-there's a German S-shepard in the house."

**"GET HIM BOY!"** the child's voice cut through the silence.

The dog jumped on Robin, the gun falling to the floor. The German Shepard tore through Robin's arm, he yelled out in pain.

_"Apprentice, Apprentice? Can you here me?"_

Robin punched the dog in the nose with his good arm knocking him off. Robin tried to run but the dog jumped on his back taking him face first to the floor. The dog's teeth cut across his back tearing his uniform and skin. Suddenly the dog was thrown off of him. A heavy hand gently rolled him on his back.

"Master...I'm s-sorry...he...got away."  
"Don't worry about him now, apprentice. We'll get him in due time. You did your job well," said Slade scooping Robin into his arms.

--------------------------------------

Taking a break from their endless research of trying to locate Robin, the Titans were trying to relax at the local sidewalk cafe when...

_"...and were back with the latest news  
bulletin from Gotham City. Last night  
local authorities were baffled with a  
murder complete of taking all out but  
one of the Todd's. Only the youngest son,  
Jason Todd, is said to have survived. The  
killer was attacked by the family's German  
Shepard, who protected the boy from  
suffering the same fate and left a blood  
sample from the killer which is unfortunately  
contaminated. The authorities have now  
confirmed the family made contact with  
the missing titan leader, Robin, in Tibet  
before he was kidnapped by Deathstroke  
the Terminator himself. We have yet to  
know why this infamous mercenary would  
want the Boy Wonder..."_

The Titans eyes went wide. They had a lead. They would leave for Gotham City tomorrow to question Jason Todd.


	7. The Victem

_**A Nightmarish Reality**_

_Chapter 7: The Victim _

"Are we there yet?"

"For the millionth time BB, NO!"

Beast Boy slammed his head on the back of the seat as the T-car pulled onto another highway.

"Is there a guess on how much longer it will take?"

Cyborg sighed, "About fifteen more minutes."

True to his word, about fifteen minutes later the T-car pulled into the city limits of Gotham City.

"Ok, now we need to find out were Bruce Wayne lives."

"Uh, aren't we looking for Jason?"

"Yeah we are, BB, but Jason was adopted by Bruce Wayne this morning."

"Ohhh."

"Is Bruce Wayne the one who owned the building that Robin stole from when he was Slade's apprentice?"

"Yes, Starfire, he's known as the 'Prince' of Gotham," stated Raven.

"He is a prince?"

"No, Star, it means he's really rich," said Cyborg, "He lives in a Mansion on the far side of the city."

"Oh boy, more driving," Beast Boy sighed.

About thirty minutes later they arrived outside the gates of the mansion.

_"Please state your name and business," _said a voice over the intercom next to the gate.

"The Teen Titans, we need to ask Jason about the shooting at his house," replied Cyborg.

_"Very well."_

The iron gates opened and the T-car pulled though to entrance of the mansion.

The Titans gapped at the mansion. They had seen it in pictures, but it was much larger in person.

Pulling up to stairs they then walked up to the door, a butler opened it.

"Good evening, Master Bruce has been expecting you."

The Titans gave each other confused looks and followed the butler up the stairs and into the library.

As they entered Bruce Wayne was sitting in a chair behind a desk and Jason was sitting across from him.

"The Teen Titans are here Master Bruce."

"Thank you Alfred."

"We need to ask Jason a few questions about-"

"You don't think I already have?" interrupted Bruce.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"No, he's so deep in shock, he's buried everything that happened that night, and he can't remember anything."

Beast Boy gapped at Bruce.

"We drove all the way out here for nothing!" he exasperated.

Jason turned around in his seat, "I could tell you what happened when we went to see my Grammy."

"That could help," said Raven.

"Ok," the Titans gathered around the boy, "We just got to the airport to go home when..."

_Authors note_

I thought about writing it again, but you already read it and it would take me even longer to post it, sorry this chapter is so short and super boring! But your welcome to read my newest one-shot _Why don't you kiss her?_ I'll have the next chapter soon! I promise, and it probably is a lot more interesting. So plez review!  
_Sunset  
__Ps (Jesus Loves You!)_


	8. Twisted Memories

_**A Nightmarish Reality**_

_Chapter 8: Twisted Memories_

A hiss of pain echoed through the room.

"Just a few more Robin," said Slade as he pressed flat on the table.

Slade stitched the last of the wound together and wiped the dry blood off his back.

"Almost done apprentice, sit up."

Robin pushed off the metal table and Slade wrapped a bandage around his torso and his right shoulder. Slade walked around the table to face Robin.

"I'm giving you a night off," Slade finally said.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Go around town," Slade helped Robin into a red shirt, a black blazer, and a pair of dark jeans, "You'll think of something."

Slade walked to the door and threw him a black wallet with a sharp 'S' on it.

"And one more thing Robin, don't draw attention to yourself."

"Yes Master."

--------------

He looked around, the night air was heavily polluted and distant screams and sirens echoed across the city. He made sure his wallet and communicator were safe in his pocket before leaving the warehouse.

After walking around downtown for while he decided to go the new sidewalk cafe. Walking in, he sat in the back corner. After ordering the waitress handed him a copy of the day's newspaper.

The front headline caught his attention,

_**Murder in Gotham**_

_**Last night local authorities were baffled with a  
murder complete of taking all out but  
one of the Todd's. Only the youngest son,  
Jason Todd, is said to have survived. The  
killer was attacked by the family's German  
Shepard, who protected the boy from  
suffering the same fate and left a blood **  
**sample from the killer which is unfortunately  
contaminated. Story cont. d5**_

Robin was about to turn to the last half of the story when the tented door opened, letting in a harsh amount of sunlight. He looked up, four strangely dressed teens walked in, Robin felt as if he had seen these people before.

There was a half human half robot, a green boy, a gothic type girl with a cape covering her body and face, and a red head girl -she sent a wave of feelings into his stomach love being one of them.

He must have said something because she turned and looked straight at him. Her eyes were a dazzling emerald green. Their eyes locked for a brief second and Robin smiled at her. There was something familiar about her and her friends, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

They sat at the table next to him. He sipped on his double shot cappuccino and pretended to read the news paper while listening to their conversation.

"...I can't believe we came all the way to Gotham for nothing!" exclaimed the green boy. "

"We didn't come all the way for nothing, BB we found that-"

"That Slade has Robin again and disappeared from the face of the earth."

"Beast Boy's right Cyborg, we already knew that."

"Man! I can't believe he slipped through our fingers again, "he groaned.

Robin chuckled, causing Cyborg to glance at him.

"What is it friend Cyborg?"

"Nothing, he just sounded a lot like Robin."

"But why would Robin be here?"

"Star's right, why would Slade bring him here, to Gotham?"

"I don't know Rae, why are we in Gotham when obviously Slade wasn't responsible for the murder?"

"Exactly what I've been wondering."

"Shut up BB!" yelled Cyborg.

Bebebeep! Bebebeep!

The four Titans turned and looked at Robin.

"Sorry," he muttered before he answered his com-link.

"Yes, Master?"

_"Where are you?"_

"At the Java Cafe, why?"

_"The Titans are there. Return to base immediately."_

"Yes, Master."

Putting up the com-link, he laid the money for his drink on the table and made his way to the door.

"I miss Robin so much."

"We all do Star."

"What if we never see him again?"

"We will, Star, I promise."

"Yeah, not even Slade can keep the Titans apart."

"I remember the time you quit 'cause you and Robin had a fight over letting Cinderblock get away."

Robin gasped in pain. His knees buckled and fell to the floor, his hands on his head.

"Dude you ok?" asked Beast Boy helping Robin to his feet.

"I'm fine," he scowled.

"You sure man? We could-"

"Get your hands off me!" growled Robin jerking away from Cyborg.

"Sorry."

Robin quickly walked out of the cafe and headed back towards Slade's hideout. He was just a couple of blocks away from the base, when he began to have a feeling someone was following him.

"UGH!"

Several men tackled Robin into a nearby ally and pushed him up against the wall.

"Give us your wallet and you don't get hurt," sneered the leader, his gang closing in around Robin fingering knifes.

Robin did nothing but smirk and shake his head.

"Bad idea, boys, bad idea."

Robin pushed off the wall and punched the leader across the face, breaking his nose.

"You little PUNK!" yelled the leader as Robin ran down the ally. "Don't just stand there, get him!"

The gang tore down the ally after Robin. He ran as fast as he could, but took a wrong turn and hit a-

"Dead end, punk."

Robin turned around, the gang held their knives tightly as they began to back him into a corner.

"Don't think that you'd get away that easily."

"If you think I'm trapped you've got another thing coming."

Robin jumped at the leader but surprisingly he caught Robin and slung him around trapping him in a headlock.

"Looks like your trapped now," the leader whispered in his ear.

Robin bit back a cry of pain as the stitches in his back and shoulder strained. One of the gang members put his knife to Robin's throat.

"Where's your money, punk?"

Robin pulled at the leaders grip and glared at the man.

Suddenly, something dropped from the rooftop- it was Batman.

The leader dropped Robin and they began to run, but Batman had them down and out in less than thirty seconds. He turned to Robin,

"Are you all right?" asked Batman placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Get away from me," said Robin jerking away.

"Not until you tell me you're all right."

Robin gasped in pain.

-Flash back-

_Click Click Clang Click!_

_"Ugh!" Robin was knocked to the ground for the hundredth time that night his bo-staff rolling into the darkness of the cave._

_"Get up Robin and fight!"_

_Before he stood up he knocked into the cave's rocky wall a bruise forming below his eye._

_The fight continued Robin was mercilessly beaten._

_Robin finally fell to the ground gasping for air and Batman walked up to him._

_"Stop, please stop!" Robin begged._

_Batman cracked his bo-staff across Robin's head. He collapsed barely conscious. _

_"I'll never stop, Robin, not while there are villains out there that won't have mercy on you no matter how much you beg, and neither will I..."_

-End Flashback-

Robin fearfully looked at Batman and ran from him as fast as possible. He quickly rounded the corner, running into a massive metal figure.

"Whoa man, what's your hurry?"

Robin backed away and darted the opposite direction, towards the docks.

"Man, that guys really weird!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yeah, He looks like he's in trouble. Let's follow him," suggested Cyborg.

The Titans took off after him, but about half way to the docks, he disappeared.

"That's the thing with my whole 'weird theory'."

"Did he not look familiar to any of you?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said Raven," but I saw him go into that warehouse."

_Author's Note:_

So how was it? Please review! They make me really happy and let me know people are reading them! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can edit it and type it out! I'll try not to make it too long. Ttyl! (Talk to ya later!)  
Sunset  
Ps (Jesus loves you!)


	9. Downfall

_**A Nightmarish Reality**_

_Chapter 9: Downfall_

_"I don't know," said Raven," but I saw him go into that warehouse."_

The Titans slipped into the warehouse. It was nearly empty except for a few crates pilled in the corner, but that was about it.

"Uhhh, guys."

"Yeah, BB?"

"Turn around."

"What is it now?"

"Slade-bots, everywhere."

"What are you talkin 'bout BB? I don't see any-," Cyborg turned around.

"Oh."

Slade-bots surrounded the Titans, lasers humming in every hand.

"Titans get ready!" ordered Cyborg.

Beast Boy gulped.

"Dudes, do they look different to you?"

_"They're new and improved," _Slade stepped out of the shadows, "_I'm sure you'll find them more durable than the last ones." _

"Where is the boy that came in here?" demanded Starfire.

"What boy?" asked Slade," All I see are four scared Titans."

"Titans-AHHH!"

The Slade-bots fired their lasers knocking the Titans unconscious.

--------------------

Several hours later the Titans woke up to find them alone in a warehouse.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"Man! I can't believe Slade got away again!"

"Come on, let's just go home."

Starfire looked around the warehouse, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Will we ever see friend Robin again?"

Raven put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We will Starfire, I promise."

------------------------

After hours of searching the warehouse and coming up empty handed, they headed back to Jump City.

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning when they arrived back at Titans Tower.

Starfire was in tears, Beast Boy was slowly dragging himself towards the couch, and Cyborg and Raven sat at the kitchen table.

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Don't beat yourself up Cyborg. We will find Robin."

"It's not that, I-"

_"Hey guys, miss me?"_

The Titans turned toward the Monitor, it was Robin- but he was wearing Slade's colors.

_"Good job following me back to the warehouse, you almost had me. But I belong only to my Master, and you will never capture me again because you will no longer be existent."_

Robin held up a trigger and pressed a button. A countdown appeared on the screen.

5...4...3...2...

"Robin what are you-?"

1...BEEEEEEEP!

A defining noise clouded their senses and they saw no more...


	10. Victory

_**A Nightmarish Reality**_

_Chapter 10: Victory_

It was a foggy day, maybe even more depressing because Slade-bots marched freely in the streets.

They had flooded the streets in the early hours in the morning lead by a dark headed boy, leaving the citizens wondering why the Titans weren't there to protect them.

-----------------

Monitor screens covered the walls each showing a section of the city. Computers lined the bottom of the screens and several men were running back and forth between monitors keeping recordings of everything happening.

Slade sat in the middle of the room watching the destruction of Jump City when the doors opened.

Robin walked in and stood before Slade.

"Report,"

"The invasion went as planned, Master, although over half the citizens have escaped to nearby towns."

"They won't be safe for long."

"_Mr. Slade."_

Robin stepped to the side as one of the men addressed Slade.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, a battalion of robots are not responding."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

The man bowed and went back to his station. Slade stood up and walked towards the monitors, Robin at his right side.

"Hmmm, is it possible the Titans survived, apprentice?" he glanced at Robin.

"No Master, I made sure they were they were destroyed myself."

"Still,"

Slade stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Take five battalions of robots to investigate."

"Yes Master."

--------------------------

Downtown

--------------------------

The smell of burning metal reached his nose as he rounded the corner. The ground was littered with the smoking remains of robots.

"Spread out and search the area!"

_"We're right here."_

Robin spun around; the Titans were standing in the middle of the road, ready to spring into battle.

"We come up front when dealing with our enemies and _old_ friends," said Cyborg.

Robin's lip curled in disgust.

_'How did they survive the explosion?'_ he thought

"Very well- ATTACK!"

"Titans Go!"

The opposite sides dived into battle.

Blue and green bolts of energy sliced through steel chests as waves of dark magic knock robots off their feet crashing into nearby buildings, and a green T-rex ripped electronic limbs off.

Robin easily counterattacked everything thrown at him, then began to realize his numbers were dwindling.

"Master the Titans-"

Raven sent a drone flying into Robin. He slammed into a building and lost consciousness.

Beast Boy destroyed the last of the robots with one powerful swing of his gorilla arm.

_"Well, done,"_

The Titans turned around; Slade was standing in the entrance of the nearest alley.

"I must say, I'm surprised you survived the destruction of your tower _and_ beat my apprentice and his small attack force, but I'm afraid it was all for nothing."

Suddenly the Titans realized they were ringed in by the newest Slade-bots.

"Titans Go!"

The team started forward but was blasted back by the robot's lasers; they fell to the ground gasping for air.

"I'm afraid, Titans, that you have seen your last day on earth," Slade pulled out a gun.

Robin moaned as he lifted his head.

"Apprentice, finish them off like you should have done in the first time."

"Yes, Master."

Robin took the gun from Slade. He walked toward the Titans and cocked the gun.

"Finally, I'll be rid of you forever,"

The Titan's eyes widened in fright.

He swung around and fired the gun.

Slade's body crumpled to the ground-blood pouring onto the concrete. He was dead.

_Author's note:  
__Wow I can't believe it, one chapter left! I'm happy yet sad at the same time! __In case you were wondering, a battalion is a group of 20 or so.  
__Audios!  
__Sunset  
__PS(Jesus Loves You!)_


	11. The End

_A Nightmarish Reality_

_Chapter 11:_ The End...

"I can't believe it; I can't believe I killed innocent people."

"It is ok friend Robin, you were under the controlling of the mind, we know you did not mean to."

"That's mind control Star," corrected Beast Boy.

The Titans were in their new temporary headquarters-down town in an old abandon building.

They were trying to convince Robin he was not responsible for the deaths of the Todd family. So far it wasn't working.

"Robin, there's nothing you can do about it know; it's in the past you need to move on and deal with the present," stated Raven.

"What happened with Slade anyway?" asked Cyborg.

-After Robin fired the gun the Titans had blacked out because of the Slade-bot's lasers.-

"I killed him,"

The Titans stared at him.

"What?"

"Umm, friend Robin, when we were attempting to locate you we discovered that Slade was not mortal," said Starfire

Robin just looked at them.

"He's immortal?"

"Yes."

Before the Titans could say anything, Robin took off out the door.

----------------------

Robin arrived at the morgue only to find an empty table and a dead mortician.

"Great!" he yelled and he kicked the table in frustration.

"_Now, now Robin, no need to get angry."_

Robin's eyes scanned the dark room.

"Enough games Slade! Show yourself!"

"_Patience Robin, I'm not going anywhere." _

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

With a battle cry, Robin suddenly lunged at Slade. He expected the attack and caught Robin across the chest with a strong kick, knocking him across the room into the wall. Fingers curled around his neck and Slade lifted him off the ground and rammed him into the wall. Robin was dazed for a split second from the hard hit.

"Tell me, how did it feel, your first actual kill outside of mind control?"

Robin gave him a glare that would have sent the devil into hiding.

Slade slammed him into the wall a second time.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you apprentice."

"I'm not your bloody apprentice!" yelled Robin.

He brought his foot up with unimaginable speed and knocked Slade across the room.

"And I never will be again!"

"We'll see about that."

Robin ran at Slade.

"Another time, _my apprentice."_

Slade threw a flash grenade blinding Robin for several seconds and when he opened his eyes Slade was gone.

THE END...?

_Author's note  
_YAY! It's finally done! My fist finished chapter story! I'm so happy!Audios amigos!  
Sunset  
Ps (Jesus Loves You!)


	12. Author's Note!

Author's note

Hey! Guess what! I'm writing a sequel! The title is **_Paths of Darkness_**. I hope you will all read this when it comes out! I had to change one thing when I wrote this story; I had to change the ages of the Todd kids so it would work. (_Jason's 10 and his sister is 13)_

Well, I hope you guys will be able to read it when it comes out and you won't forget about this next story! And one of my close friends helped me to write this story, his name is Stephen Kelly.

Sunset

Ps(Jesus Loves You!)


End file.
